


I saved it, I waited, I called it

by Iridescentuwus



Series: A cigarette with his number on it [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, All because Hank calls him a pet name, CB is 6 foot four so Hank is too, Connor has a vagina, Connor has had top surgery and is on T, Connor in Makeup, Daddy Kink, Hank looks like CB did in Carnivale, Human AU, M/M, Masturbation, Mob Boss AU, Trans Connor, Virgin Connor, freaking kisses him, good parent Amanda, just goes home and diddles himself, makes one little comment and then, pretty much uses his pillow as a form of asphyxiation, soft connor, terms used are slit and pussy, why deprive us of those extra two inches, yeah he's a virgin but he's a horny virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: "That won't be necessary. Thank you though, angel." With a charming wink, he and the men walk away while Connor stares after them, eyes wide before he raises a hand up to his flushed and lightly freckled cheek.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: A cigarette with his number on it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568572
Comments: 21
Kudos: 258
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Chapter 1

Connor didn't turn around at the rush of cold wind that blew in through the entrance doors. He didn't turn around when he heard a few men's voices, one of them shushing the other's with a harshly whispered, "Have a little respect! This is a library." He did turn around at the polite, quiet clearing of a throat behind him. He's greeted by a tall, rather handsome older gentleman looking to be in his early 40s standing in front of him. At least, he looked like a gentleman with his grey, neatly combed back hair and obviously expensive suit.

Connor resists the urge to fidget with his clothes or own hair in front of this man. The fact that this man is about four inches taller than his six foot even self, and is much broader as well, sends a little flutter through his stomach that he tries to ignore in favor of professionalism. 

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you when you're working, but would you happen to know where Zlatko is?" 

Oh. This man's voice is just so deep and near _hypnotic._ That flutter in his stomach is in full force now. Connor shyly glances down for a moment, vaguely noting how expensive the gentleman's shoes look, face feeling a bit warm. Missing the man's own appreciative sweep over his slender body. When he looks back up the man has his head tilted. "Oh! Um. Yes, sir. He should be in the back over there," He raises a hand to point in the general direction, "Would you like me to walk you there?" Connor knows he doesn't have to...But he also knows he would like to spend more time with this man, smell more of his heady cologne, maybe learn his name in the process. 

The man grins and shakes his head, "That won't be necessary. Thank you though, angel." With a charming wink, he and the men walk away while Connor stares after them, eyes wide before he raises a hand up to his flushed and lightly freckled cheek. He's slow to resume restocking the shelves. Unable to take his mind off that handsome man. That handsome man who flirted with him. At least, he thought it was. Most men didn't just go around calling other men _angel_ , did they? He works until his bladder urges him to the bathroom. 

When he comes out, North is immediately flanking him, an insufferable smirk on her pretty face. Voice a hushed, amused whisper. "So, who was that _daddy_ and what did he want? You know, besides looking like he wanted to bend you over then and there, of course." 

He gasps much too loudly for their current setting, hand reaching out to swat her arm. "North! Don't call him that and he did _not_ look at me like that!" He forcefully pushes away the urge to squeeze his thighs together at the thought of those big hands on his hips, pants shucked off and legs spread...He clears his throat, "He just asked me where Mr. Zlatko was. That's all." 

North deflates. "Oh. How boring. With how you two _definitely_ looked at each other...Naturally, I just thought he was asking you out or something." The grin returns, "That _daddy_ looked like he would have taken you on a _fun_ date." 

His face is on fire. " _North_! God. Isn't it time for you to go? Chloe probably misses you. Get out of here!" 

She scoffs, nudging his arm. "Later, loser. I'm off to have some fun of my own. Enjoy the rest of your shift...Nerd." And with that North struts off in the opposite direction, waving over her shoulder. 

Connor turns the corner in time to see his boss pass by, looking shaken. He raises his brows. "Is everything okay, sir?" 

A jerky nod is all the response he gets. Unusual from his talkative boss. Maybe those men had to deliver some bad news about something? He lowers his gaze to the little cart holding the books of varying thickness. Pausing at the cigarette neatly placed on it. He slowly reaches out, bewildered about who and _why_ anyone would place one there. Turning it around in his fingers, his lips part, hope swelling in his chest at the scrawled seven digits on it with the name _Hank_ next to the numbers. That man's name was _Hank?_ An almost odd juxtaposition paired with his fancy clothes. He liked Hank's name. Carefully depositing the cigarette into his button ups chest pocket, he resumes placing the books onto the shelves with red cheeks and a soft smile curving his lips upwards. 

*****************

He returns home at precisely his normal time. He returns home to his and his mother's quiet house. His mother preferring to spend her free time reading in the living room, near the warm fire place in her much loved rocking chair. A cup of steaming tea on the little side table next to her. She welcomes him with one of her closed mouth smiles, which he returns before going up the stairs and to his room. Changing out of his day clothes into a pair of soft sweats and t-shirt. But not before placing the cigarette carefully onto his bed side table. Cautious not to smudge the ink. 

Lying on his side, facing it and thinking of his short encounter with that enthralling man. _Hank._ Hank with his large hands and blue eyes and deep voice...He feels a heat kindling in his stomach, traveling to the space between his thighs...That deep voice that had called him _angel_ before departing with that playful wink…

He rubs his thighs together. Eyes slipping closed. Lips parting as he rolls onto his back, pushing his shirt up to stroke down his lower abdomen and dip into his sweats and underwear. Brushing his small dick before going _lower._ Reaching his slit with his slender fingertips and nearly whimpers imagining it being a larger hand touching him instead. He's never experienced another's touch before. The fantasy feels far away. He settles for imagining Hank sitting back, using that deep, lulling voice to tell Connor what to do. His free hand coming up to cover his mouth, not wanting Amanda to hear him in the deathly quiet house. Sucking his own fingers in with a muffled sigh as he sinks his index finger into his hole, drawing it out and pushing back in. 

Head falling back as his hips give a little twitch. He adds his middle finger next. Rubbing them against his slick walls. Pushing and pulling them in and back out. Mimicking what another man's cock would do. Teasing himself. 

_Doing good, angel..._

He lets out a teeny, tiny moan under his breath. Pausing long enough to grab one of his pillows, placing it comfortably under himself, lower half now angled perfectly to reach that one spot. He curls them, finding it with a shaky exhale. 

_That's it...Perfect, Connor._

His hips are rocking into his hand, palm rubbing over his dick and adding into the inferno of pleasure racing through his system. 

_Spread your legs a little wider, angel._

Connor swallows down a whine, bashfully spreading his thighs open for the imaginary Hank's viewing. The man rumbling out a groan in his mind. His teeth release his lip to whisper the softest, _"Hank."_

_Go a little faster now._

Unbidden, the image of Hank bending him over amongst the shelves enters his mind. Stomach burning and thighs trembling uncontrollably, his climax hits much too soon and too sudden. Connor jerks his head to the side, biting down onto his pillow as he convulses. Releasing it with another shaky whisper. One that fills him with embarrassment as much as it fills his stomach up with more flutters. " _Daddy…"_ As he rides out the last waves of his orgasm. 

Chest heaving, he pulls his fingers out and out of his sweats. Wiping them carelessly onto the blanket, knowing it was due for a washing anyway. His hazy eyes land on the cigarette. He wanted Hank. He wanted Hank in a way he's never wanted anybody else before. His breathing is starting to slow. Leaving him sleepy yet also strangely energized as he debates whether its too soon to call him. 

Wasn't he supposed to play hard to get or something? Making Hank wait a bit to not seem too eager or something? Why was seeming eager even considered a bad thing? Besides, Hank was older. And judging by his expensive looking clothes he probably had a high social standing. That meant he went to, like, galas and other fancy parties, right? With beautiful women and other handsome men...If he made Hank wait too long, would he lose interest in Connor? He didn't want that. Connor thinks if he gave someone his number, he'd be pretty anxious to get a call from them. 

With that in mind, he rights his clothes, puts his coat and slippers on and goes outside to the back porch with his cellphone and cigarette in hand. Flicking the porch light on, he stares out into the night for a while in a weak attempt to calm his nerves. Exhaling tremulously, he dials the number. 


	2. Chapter 2

His heart starts pounding as he waits for Hank to pick up, starts second guessing his decision. A man like Hank seems like he would still be busy at this hour nearing 7 o'clock. Connor is seconds away from backing out and ending the call when he hears it finally picked up on the other line. Before he could stop himself, he was babbling into the phone.

"Um. Hey! Hi. I don't know if you remember me. We met at the library earlier? Yo-you left me your numbe—" 

"Of course I remember _you,_ angel." Hank smoothly interjects over him. Silencing him instantly. "I'm very good at remembering people. Remembering faces. I'd especially never be able to forget one like _yours_. I was hoping you'd call soon." 

Connor swallows thickly. Voice high and choked. "R-really?" 

"Yes, really. I don't just give out my number to anyone. But I couldn't help myself with _you_. I was actually hoping to see you on our way out to give it you in person...But you were nowhere around. Unfortunately, I couldn't wait very long. I'm glad it got to you alright." 

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, it did...I-I'm glad too…" Connor is also glad that his voice is _almost_ back to how it usually is. 

"I would have preferred to ask you this in person, angel, but I suppose this will have to do," Hank unnecessarily clears his throat even though his voice was as deep and silky as the moment they met earlier, "would you give me the pleasure of getting to know you better? I could get us a table at Onyx for tomorrow evening. For seven pm?" 

Connor audibly chokes on his spit, wincing in mortification. God. If he kept this up Hank would _surely_ change his mind about him. One, he couldn't believe such a person wanted to get to know him, _Connor_ , better. Two, at the Onyx? His hands are sweating, heart still racing, face hot. "I-I can't afford that restaurant, H-hank…I just work at a library! I'd love to but—" 

"It'd be my treat, of course. What kind of man would I be making my _date_ pay for himself?" 

Connor's heart jumps up into his throat. "O-oh. I couldn't let you do that! I've heard that place is ridiculously overpriced!" 

Hank sighs on the other end. "You deserve to be wined and dined though. Let me do this for you? I don't meant to brag when I say I can afford it. I," Hank pauses for a second, "I run my own loan agency..." 

Connor bites his lip, shifting his weight, letting out his own, much shakier, sigh. "Are you _sure_ it won't be a problem? 

"Positive, angel." 

There was that _angel_ again. Connor swallows thickly. Hank barely knew him and yet he had bestowed that pet name on him? He was really something else…

"Then Onyx, it is."

"There is a potential problem though. I'll be busy all day until around five...If I want to be able to make it home to get ready and then get to the restaurant on time, I won't be able to pick you up at your place. I'm sorry. Will you still be able to make it there?" 

Connor's stomach does a funny little flip. What a _gentleman._ Hank wanted to pick him up and was obviously upset that he couldn't...How sweet. And old-fashioned in the best of ways. "That's alright. I can drive myself." 

"Perfect," Connor freezes at Hank's use of that word, mind flashing back to earlier. When his fingers were plunging into his core, picturing Hank was there. Watching him. Guiding him. He chews on his lip. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your nigh—" Hank's sentence is interrupted by a jarringly loud _bang_ on his side of the phone. 

Connor gasps, "What was that? Are you okay?" 

There's a deafening silence for several long seconds, "Yes. Everything's fine. One of my employees just knocked something over...As I was saying, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. Good night, _angel."_

"Oh. Okay..Good night, Hank. Bye." 

"Bye." 

The call ends. 

He doesn't have a good night. Mind restless with excitement. Should he tell North about his date? Wait. No. He better not. He'd tell her _after._ If he told her before, she'd be completely relentless with her teasing all day at work. And what would he even wear? Should he buy something new? Nevermind. He wouldn't have time to. He'd probably be able to dig something out of his closet. 

****************

Work does not go by quickly. Not even quietly chatting with North made it go by faster. Anticipation and nerves having him track the time passing at a snail's pace. And Mr. Zlatko was still acting off. Did he take out a loan from Hank's company and it was time to pay them back? The thought made him feel a bit bad for his boss...But also thankful? That was the only reason Hank stopped by, after all. He sighs dreamily. Maybe it was _fate_? 

Zlatko did distractedly agree to let him leave earlier than his normal time though. Small blessings.

He was currently standing in front of the full length mirror in his room, having rifled through his closet, trying on dressy outfit after dressy outfit. Having taken a shower beforehand. Stomach feeling like it was up in knots. He hasn't been on a whole lot of dates. And never somewhere as fancy as Onyx. Especially not with such a distinguished _man._

He's only been on two with a boy in high school during his senior year and that relationship had quickly fizzled out. _Three_ if one would count hanging out with a guy and his friends a _date._ Boredly watching them play videogames as they shouted offensive stuff into the mic...He certainly didn't. 

He tilts his head, scrutinizing the dark green button up paired with the black tie. Maybe? He runs his hand through his chocolate curls, briefly tugging on the ends before he gives up and scurries downstairs to his mother. Seeing her on that rocking chair again. This time with a mug of coffee. She glances up at his entrance. Bookmarking her current page and smiling softly.

"Well, don't you look nice, Connor. What's the occasion?" 

He makes his way to the last step, wringing his fingers together, "I actually have a date tonight…" 

She stands, grabbing her mug, "Oh? It's been a while, hasn't it? With whom?" 

"His name is Hank. We met at work yesterday. He's taking me somewhere fancy and I," She nods, placing her hand on his back and guiding him back up the stairs, "I'm so _nervous_. He's so different from any one else and i-is this outfit okay? Should I try to do something with my hair?" 

They make it to his door. Her lips curling into a bemused smirk. "Well, I would _hope_ he's not like an immature high school boy…"

They walk in and she pushes him into a seated position at the foot of his bed. Going to his closet and rifling through it. " _Mom._ " He certainly doesn't find his mini crisis amusing.

Amanda pulls out a dark blue shirt. "Sorry, sorry…" 

He huffs. "I doubt it." 

"Here. You've always looked wonderful in midnight blue. Those slacks and tie you have on should go nicely with it...As for your hair, maybe a bit of styling gel? Tame those curls just a bit." 

He loosens the tie and slips the button up on. Amanda not looking at him. He faces the mirror again, nodding in approval. "This does look better. Thanks." She hums in acknowledgement. Amanda leaves the room for a minute to retrieve his hair gel, squeezing some out onto her hand, she uses her elbow to nudge him in the direction of his bed. He sits and she does his hair. Manicured nails pleasantly scratching over his scalp. 

"How would you feel about putting on some makeup? Just some lipcolor and mascara? They're some of your best features and you should try to highlight them…You can tell me more about this man that makes you _so nervous_ in the process." 

He glances up at his mother. "You know I don't mind wearing some."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure to be safe…" 

Connor smiles. Touched. She returns it fondly and leaves the room once more to get a tube of mascara and a few lip sticks. The mascara is smoothly applied first with her gentle commands to look down and then up. As for the lipstick, they settle on this subtle shade of pink as he eagerly tells her about Hank. How _tall and handsome and charming he was._ His mother breathing out laughs here and there as he attempts to describe the man's deep voice and blue eyes. 

"I would put some blush on you but it seems like you don't need it, Connor." She teases. Her son's mood and smile infectious. 

That blush deepens. "I just can't help it! Hank is just. Just.. _.So different."_ He knows he's said that already, but it's true. "It seems like he really likes me too…" 

"I think it'd be hard not to like you, Connor," her eyes dart to the sleek looking watch on her wrist, brows furrowing. "As much as I'm enjoying this, you should really get going if you want to make it in time...Drive safe. And remember, if you're not enjoying yourself for any reason at all, you are under no obligation to stay." 

His eyes widen and he scrambles up. "I will and I know," he grabs his coat and throws it on, snatching up his keys and rushing out the door with a call of, "thanks again! Love you!" 

****************

Connor has to use the gps on his phone. As much as he's heard of Onyx. He's never heard about how to get there. He makes it there with a few minutes to spare. Noting that even the outside somehow looks ritzy. Finding a place to park wasn't even as much of a problem as he expected it might be. Another small blessing. He takes a few deep, calming breaths, stomach full of butterflies, and walks inside.

Connor's breath hitches as he takes in the deeply romantic, low lit atmosphere of the place. Paintings on the walls and candles on every table that can be seen from the entrance. He doesn't see Hank but isn't too concerned by it. Onyx was big. He shakily walks up to the young woman standing behind a mahogany desk. 

Clearing his throat, he states as confidently as possible, "I'm here to meet a Hank," But deflates when he realizes he never got his last name. "Um. I-I don't know his last name…"

The brunette woman smiles. He sees her name tag reads _Kara. "_ That's fine. Are you Connor? May I see some identification?" 

He digs out his wallet from his back pocket, pulling out his ID and holding it out. She checks it and then gestures someone else over. Another young woman whose name tag says _Emily._ "Could you take him to Hank Anderson's table, please?" 

Emily chirps a peppy sounding, "Of course! Right this way, sir." 

They weave their way through the other tables and turn around a bend to a more open area. Large floor to ceiling windows allowing the guests to really see the night sky. The large, nearly full moon...His heart is pounding. Mouth dry. 

Connor's breath leaves him in a woosh as he spots his distinguished date only a few more tables away. Head bowed as he skims through a menu. Unaware of them approaching. He's barely aware of Emily stepping around him to return to the front desk. Him having stopped walking for a few seconds. He picks up the pace and when he's just a few feet away, Connor notices he's wearing _glasses._ Round with clear rims. Hank looks so handsome in them. 

"H-hank?" 

The man raises his head, shutting the menu and standing to greet him with a slow smile. Connor feels his own lips turn up at the corners. "Well, hello, _angel…"_ Then like a scene out of an old movie, Hank meets him the last few steps with long strides and gently grasps his hand, raising it to his mouth to press a chaste kiss along the back of it. 

Connor's lashes flutter at the contact of _Hank's_ lips on his skin. "Hello." His hand is lowered and Hank places one on his lower back. His big palm and long fingers feeling like warm, reassuring pressure, until they get back to the table. Where he pushes Connor's chair in once he's seated in it before making his way around to sit in his own. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PINOOOOT NOOOIRR

Connor stares at the man across from him. Stares and stares until Hank raises a brow. "Something wrong?" 

Connor blinks. Coming to the horrifying realization that he was most likely being incredibly rude. And wasn't that just a _great_ first impression? "No! No. I just. You look…" Handsome. Sexy. Like you should be behind a big desk, preferably peering at me above the lens sitting low on your nose? He mentally shakes his head, biting his lip. Having sufficiently flustered himself. " _Nice_ in glasses..." He picks at the napkin for a moment before picking up his own menu. 

Hank smiles. "Oh. Thank you. I just need them to read sometimes. The menus here just have the smallest print."

Connor perks up, sensing an opportunity to get the conversation hopefully flowing better. "You've been here before? Anything you'd recommend?" Opening up his menu and noticing the print _is_ rather small. 

Hank hums, cupping his large hands together down on the table. Connor eyes dart down to them before tearing them back to the entrees. "That depends...Any allergies?" 

Connor shakes his head. 

"If you can handle spicy things, they have this really good lamb chop dish with a spicy peanut sauce that I _highly_ recommend. It goes well with a glass of pinot noir. That's what I'll have." Hank suddenly pauses. Brows furrowing. "You _are old enough_ to drink, right?" 

Connor laughs softly. "Yeah, I can. I'm 23. So I think I'll have that too." 

Hank's shoulders slump. "Good. Good. I could tell you were an adult, but I couldn't tell how old you were. Knowing I haven't been interested in, like, an 18 year old makes me feel less of a pervert." 

Connor laughs again, a smile stretching his pink lips, feeling more comfortable already. " _You?_ A pervert? The gentleman who was so concerned about not being able to pick me up?" Something in Hank seems to shift then. Something that has Connor parting his lips, Nearly squirming in his seat as Hank slowly raises a hand to remove his glasses and fold them, locking eyes with him.

Hank leans forward, resting his chin in his now clasped fists. "Oh, _baby doll…_ " He purrs, "I may be a gentleman, but don't mistake me for being one in _all_ aspects of life. Especially after I noticed the sweet effort you put into making yourself even _more_ stunning tonight." 

Connor whimpers. Curling his fingers tighter around his half shut menu. 

Hank's eyes seem to darken further at that little noise. Opening his mouth to continue speaking when his eyes drift behind him and he leans back into his seat, having noticed the waiter approaching. Leaving Connor flushed and wanting _more._ More of _that_ version of Hank. Heart having picked up speed as soon as _baby doll_ had left his lips. Voice coming deep from within his chest. 

"Hi! My name is Dustin and I'll be your waiter for the night! Do you know what you're getting or do you need more time?" 

Connor licks his lips. "U-uh. I'll," He clears his throat. Mind still reeling. He's grateful when Hank smoothly cuts in and gives him their order. Handing their menus over to the other man with a closed mouth smile. The man leaving with a comment on what a good choice that is. Something he probably _has_ to say. 

Hank turns his attention fully back to Connor. Mood from earlier completely gone. "So, tell me about yourself, Connor." 

****************

The dinner was every bit as good at it looked upon arriving to the table. As was the wine. He learned that Hank was 44 years old. A fact that made him question why he looked so pleased learning that, much to Connor's embarrassment. Having to bashfully reveal that's around what he guessed upon meeting him at the library. Hank having smiled like his pride over that was endearing. Connor also learned he had started his loan agency in his mid 30s and that he had never been married or even come close to it. Having such a strong focus on getting his career off the ground. He was more open to having relationships now that he was nice and established in the business. 

Connor told Hank much less interesting thing about himself, in his opinion. He was 23 and still at home with his mother. Taking a break from going to college after how diligent and pushy his mother was with his studies growing up. Something that had caused a rift between him and his mother until just a year or so ago. About how he likes reading and _loves_ dogs, but his mother was allergic so they could never have one. Which then prompted Hank to tell him about his loveable St. Bernard. Even showing Connor pictures and videos of the 2 year old dog playing in his spacious backyard. The dog enjoying a game of fetch with a red and white striped toy rope as the dog panted and furiously wagged his tail. Connor unable to contain his coos over him. The phone having picked up Hank's laughter at the bumbling dog. 

Before the two knew it, it was around 9:30 and Hank had paid, Connor having avoided looking at the check out of fear of how high it would be, knowing he'd probably feel guilty all over again at Hank paying for it all.

Hank ends up walking him back to his car with a broad hand once more on his lower back. Again, _gentleman._ Wait. No. That deeply _purred not a gentleman in all aspects_ rings through his mind. A tingle running down his spine at that thrilling memory. Nearly missing a step. They stop in front of his car. Both of them lingering by the driver side door. Connor staring up at him, an odd energy filling the air. Or maybe that was just for Connor. It was too dark to really see much of Hank's expression. 

"Thanks for dinner, Hank. I-I had a really nice time tonight. Um. I really liked seeing Sumo too. I hope I get to meet him one day..." He fidgets with his sleeves. Eyes darting down. Unnerved by Hank's silence. 

A breathy sigh has his eyes snapping up. Gasping when Hank's hands wrap around his waist. Fingertips feeling like they were just a few inches from touching, he notes, legs feeling weak at that fact.

"Such a sweet boy…" Graces his ears before warm lips tasting of wine fall over his in a closed mouth kiss. Hank pressing him back against the door behind him. Connor has barely been kissed before, doesn't have much to compare it to, but he knows Hank is good at kissing. Applying just the right amount of pressure and passion to have Connor whimpering. Hank pulling back with a shaky exhale at that sound. Lips close enough to brush his as he murmurs, "I had a nice time too, baby doll." Connor stares up at with heavy eyes. "Drive home safely, alright?" 

"Ye-yeah. Okay. I will...You too." He watches as Hank takes a few steps back. Hank sticking around to watch him turn and fumble his way through unlocking his car and buckling in. Waving at Connor as he backs out and leaves the lot. Connor's eyes darting to the rearview mirror a few times to see Hank begin walking to a different part of the lot. To his own car most likely. Eventually he loses sight and has to focus on the road.

He texts Amanda that the date went well at a stoplight. Getting one back about how she was glad and would most likely be asleep when he got back, but he could tell her all about it in the morning. 

****************

Connor falls into his bed in a daze. Chest feeling light while a heavy, hot feeling builds in his lower stomach. Turning onto his stomach. His face nuzzled into his pillow. _Baby doll.._ Hank called him baby doll. Twice. _Not a gentleman in all aspects..._ His fingers dip into his underwear, hips rolling into his hand. Already wet enough to easily glide a finger inside. Hank kissed him. Called him a _sweet boy._ He knew the weight and size of his hands on his body…

Hank. Hank. Hank...He pushes in another finger. Panting hotly into his pillow until his head feels light and fuzzy, having to turn his face for more air. Enjoying the rush of that first deep inhale. 

_Hank wears glasses..._

He turns his face back into the pillow, orgasm fast approaching. "Daddy. _Daddy. D-ah! Daddy…"_ His chest burns from lack of proper oxygen. Holding out until his release hits. He jerks his face to the side, sucking in a sharp breath and whining through the cresting and falling pleasure. Feeling free to be slightly louder with Amanda's white noise machine on in her room a couple doors down. 

Connor sleeps much easier than the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and series are lyrics from "You Can Be the Boss" by Lana Del Rey. Whose songs are totally perfect for these types of AUs.


End file.
